


We'll Live

by ominous_softie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Romance, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, No Incest, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominous_softie/pseuds/ominous_softie
Summary: No powers AU. The kids end up in care and Grace adopts them all. Found family vibes. Read tags.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first ones kinda a set up chapter. Also this will get sad but then it'll get better. 
> 
> Klaus centric cos im gay and mentally unstable.
> 
> Title named after the song by Flatsound

Luther and Five arrived at the Umbrella foster home 6 months ago. The fraternal twins had been removed from their home after a concerned neighbour called CPS. The boys' father, Reginald Hargreeves, had been found guilty of child abuse and neglect, so they were moved from their temporary foster parents to a more perminant group home. 

The 12 year olds were informed the older they got the less liekly they were to be adopted, so they should try to settle in at the home. Five (Fivel) was just glad to be away from the 'old bastard', whereas Luther was left still processing the wrongness of Reginalds actions. 

Vanya moved in a month later. Her Russian parents had moved to America for work before her birth, and when a teacher noticed how spookily quiet and nervous she was and asked about her home life, a classic case of neglect was brought to light. Five had been drawn to the quiet girl, and soon got to work trying to befriend her. 

2 months after that, Ben and Allison arrived. Ben came from a retiring foster parent he'd been with during the months after the tragic deaths of his parents, whereas Allison was brought straight to the group home after authorities discovered her criminal father had ran off into hiding, leaving Allison home alone. Allison quickly grew close to Luther, whereas Ben was roped into Five and Vanya's quiet nerd club.

The next month, Klaus arrived, looking like death. It had been 3 days after he found his mothers lifeless body, killed by an overdose. His weed and alcohol had been confiscated, dark bags under his eyes as the withdrawl started to set in. The other children and teens were warying of his zombie-like appearance, and Klaus stayed in his room the whole of his first day. 

On the second day, he was sat in the common room, curled up in a chair when Five walked in. A social worker at the home sat next to Klaus. He was under supervision to make sure he couldn't access any drugs or alcohol, and just in case he got too sick. Klaus didn't even look up as Five sat down oposite him. He'd always been very observant, and he noticed the sweat dripping from Klaus' brow, accompanied by shaking hands, which were wrapped around his middle. 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"Fivel!" Exclaimed the social worker.

Five glared at her at the use of his name.

Klaus looked up, staring straight at Five. "withdrawl," he shrugged. He blinked slowly before scruncing his eyes up and rubbing the side of his head in pain of his developing headache.

Five stood up and walked out without another word. Klaus didnt know that it was because of him that the others were being quieter than usual that day. 

Once the horrors of withdrawl were over, Klaus got to hang out with the others more. He was kind and thoughtful, but man did he talk a lot. Each 12 year old had gotten annoyed by him at least once after a month. But they were all getting along, helping each other through being parentless.  
•••••  
Grace Byrn had been considering adopting for a while. Her husband was long dead, and she had started to worry her son Diego was lonely. It had been just the two of them for so long, and she knows he loves her, but he was almost a teenager. He would benefit from having a sibling, she thought. Maybe it would help him build up some more confidence.

Her neighbour and friend, Pogo, had given her the number of the Umbrella foster home. He had offered her all the support he could in helping her out. Grace arranged a visit to the home to meet the residents her sons age, hoping to find him a suitable sibling.

Two girls, Allison and Vanya, sat across from Grace in the common room. Allison was smiling wide, on the edge of her sit, hoping to impress a potential adopter. She seemed to be an independent, strong girl. Vanya seemed to be shy but sweet as she quietly told Grace of her dream to take up violin. 

"I'm sure you'll be extraordinary one day, dear," Grace smiled as Vanya beemed with joy.

She'd already spoken to Luther, who was confident and polite; his twin Five, who who smart and calculating; and Ben, who was quiet and bookish. Next, another boy walks into the room and sits down. 

"Hello there, my name is Grace, whats yours?" 

"Klaus," he responds, fidgiting with his hands and bringing his legs up onto his seat.

"Thats a lovely name is it German?"

"Yeah, mom is-" he pauses, "my mom was German" he mumbles.

Grace feels a pang of guilt for asking, putting two and two together and guessing he was orphaned only recently. Before she could speak again, Klaus had looked down and then back up at her, now grinning, "i Love you shoes!"

Today Grace was wearing crimson red low heels, which Allison had also compimented earlier. 

"Why thank you, dear!" 

They continued to talk about shoes and clothes, Grace being careful not to mention his mom. 

By the end of the day, Grace realised she couldn't just adopt one of these kids. They were all so lovely. She asked the head social worker if adopting six was even possible, before going home to talk to Diego and think again about those. Children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace brings the kids home.

The next morning, Grace sits Diego down at the kitchen table. The table was made of a dark oak, one of the many old and fancy pieces of furniture in the house. Grace's parents had been old money, leaving their estate with its 6 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms to Grace when they died. Both Grace and Diego felt the emptiness of the place, no matter how warm and homely they tried to keep it. Grace had felt it like a gap in her life as she grew up an only child. She didn't want the same feeling of lonliness for her son. But Grace couldn't forget how lucky she was. It felt wrong to have so many unoccupied rooms when so many people lived through homelessness and poverty. Not mention how fond of children she's always been. 

Grace stretched her arms across the table to take Diego's hands in hers, gentlely stroking the backs of his hands with her thumbs. "You know how I told you I was think of adopting another child?"

Diego was usually half dead in the mornings, but at this he sat up straight, wide-eyed and eagar, "yeah?"

Grace smiles softly at him, "I went to the Umbrella Foster Home yesterday and, I want you to come back with me to meet some of the kids"

Diego grins widely, "yeah. This is so c-cool"

All the way there, Diego rambled about how fun it'll be to have a sibling and about all the stuff they could do together. A warmth spread through Grace's chest with joy for her son.

**

Upon entering the room, Diego was imediately surrounds by a gang of 6 other 12 year olds. After introductions are made, Grace suggests they all play and game and get to know each other. She then proceeds to make the terrible decision to walk over to the shelving unit on the far wall and pick monopoly off the shelf. She lays everything out on the floor, then taking a seat on the sofa to watch.

Once the kids are all sat on the floor around the board, Five declares himself banker, as "I am clearly the best at maths."

"You can do my maths homework for me then," Diego smirks.

Five scoffs "In your dreams."

After a couple of goes, Diego asks "Does anyone h-have siblings?"

Most of them shake their heads, execpt for Five, pointing a finger at Luther nonchalantly. 

"Really?" Diego looks between them. 

"We're twins" Luther explains. 

"Wow. But not, like, identical right?"

Five rolls his eyes, "obviously not." 

After a while, Grace leaves for the bathroom, and when she returns, it's to shouting. 

"You can't put a hotel there yet!" Allison huffs.

Diego counters, "He just did!" 

"Yeah! Its already there," Klaus' hands hover over the board, protecting his hotel. 

Five mutters, almost to himself, "That's not how the game works." 

Vanya, who's remained quiet as usual through the exchange, stared up at Grace with pleading eyes. 

"Okay children," she begins, "how about Klaus keeps the hotel this round and then we follow the rules after that."

Klaus reaches out to high five Diego in victory, who goes for a fist bump. Klaus awkardly slaps Diego's fist with his palm.

These kids will be the death of her, Grace thinks. 

***

Two weeks go by since their visit, and it's finally the day they all get to move in, once all paperwork has been arranged. 

The hallway was left crowded by suitcases and bin bags as Diego lead the rest of the kids around the house on a tour. He shoved open a door, "and here's another bedroom".

Inside were two single beds, one against each wall, accompanied by 2 chest of drawers. "Mom says the girls have to share this one because we only have 6 rooms."

"It can be like a constant sleepover," Allison grinned at Vanya who smiled meekly back. 

"6 rooms? So 2 more have to share, right?" Ben observes.

"Oh! Yeah. Mom suggested Luther and Five because you're twins."

"Lovely," Five's voice is laced with sarcasm.

"Kids! Lunch!" Graced yelled from downstairs. 

Grace thinks the house has never been so loud as she hears 7 sets of feet stomp down the stairs. She smiles to herself. Finally a full house.

The kids all find places at the table just as the sound of the front door opening and closing fills the room. An old man in a tweed suit walks in, supported by an elegant wooden cane. 

"Children," Grace began, "this is my dear friend Dr Pogo, he's your new next door neighbour."

The kids stumble over each other all saying variations of hi and hey at once, making Pogo chuckle softly. "Pleased to meet you all." He takes a seat at the table. 

"Do you work at the hospital?" Klaus inquires. 

Pogo shakes his head, and at Klaus' puzzled look, Five says "there's more than one type of doctor, dumbass." Klaus pouts and starts eating.

Grace was extremely thankful of Pogo. They had been neighbours since Diego was small, and he had offered to help with the new kids as much as he could. Since he retired he himself had been starting to get lonely.

**

Later, Grace, Pogo and the kids head for the shopping centre, becuase, as Grace explains, "most of you simply don't have enough clothes for children your age."

They split up into two groups, Pogo taking Luther, Allison, Five and Vanya, with Grace taking Diego, Klaus and Ben.

Grace is with Ben picking out jumpers when she realises she's lost sight of Klaus. She eventually finds him in the girls section, his hand running through the racks of skirts. His hand lingers on a simple yet pretty purple one as Grace walks up beside him. "Would you like to get that, honey?"

Klaus jumps, not having noticed her apporach. "Um. Is that... okay?"

"If you like it, then of course," she smiles at him.

"My old step-dad didn't like them. And mom didn't have much money," he avoids her gaze.

Grace's voice softens "you don't have to worry about that anymore, dear." 

Klaus smiles up at her. 

In the end, Klaus didn't get the skirt. He did, however, leave the store with a small plush unicorn toy that he held close to his chest. They met up with the others outside the food court. Seeing the unicorn, Luther's eyebrows raised for a split second in mild confusion, or possibly amusement. Vanya, however, smiled gently, "he's cute."

Allison stepped forward for a better look, "Have you named him?"

Klaus held him out proudly as he announced "Steve."

***

When Klaus shot up out of bed that night, he reached for Steve, only being able to see him in the dim light of the lamp he kept on at night. He held him tight as he tried to stop hyperventilating. He shook his head, wondering if he shook it hard enough it would dislodge the reminants of his nightmare. He shuddered as his breathing slowed. 

What he wouldn't give for a drop of alcohol right now. But he already knew the house was alcohol free, the home having warned Grace of his history. That was never a problem when he lived with his mom. The apartment was always stocked up with alcohol and drugs, including some of the heavy stuff. His mom had loved him, he knew she did, but that didn't make her a good mom. She didn't mind when he took alcohol or joints. She knew they used for the same reason, so she looked the other way, content enough to let him follow in her footsteps. And now it had finally killed her. Klaus couldn't help the tears that spilled from his eyes, his body shaking with his sobs. He dug his nails into his hands, small red crescents of blood welling to the surface of his palms the tighter he squeezed. He flinched when he heard a creaking. 

A head poked around the ajar door. "Klaus? You awake?"

Klaus released a relieved sigh at Ben's voice. The boys had taken to sneaking to each others rooms when they couldn't sleep back at the home. It seems they're keeping up with tradition. 

"Yeah," he whispered.

Ben crept forward into the room, climbing onto the end of Klaus' bed. His voice softens, "your mom again?" 

"Yeah," Klaus wipes his cheeks of tears with the backs of his hands. 

"Wanna tell more ghost stories?"

Klaus pressed his lips together in a weak attempt of a reassuring smile, "sure."

When Grace came to check on Klaus in the morning, she saw Ben curled up on the end of his bed, storing softly. The duvet laid mostly on top of him, Klaus stretched out in a starfish position. Steve was tucked under his arm. 

Grace smiled to herself, glad that the kids seemed to be getting closer. Unaware that anything might get worse. That old wounds might come back to the surface, itching the scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments if you want


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have to get worse before they get better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags for TWs

It was a sleepy Sunday morning in summer, but that didn't stop Klaus from leaping on everyone when he came down stairs. Klaus didn't seem to be picky when it came to his tactile needs, he hugged each of his siblings in turn before skipping up to lean against Grace's side. 

"Good morning, Darling" she smiled down at him. 

It had been 4 months since the adoption, and the children were all blossoming. Despite the occasional bickering, they found comfort in each others company. Klaus and Vanya had even started teaching everyone German and Russian, respectively.

Klaus was energetic, witty, flamboyant, kind. No one suspected he had found a new vice.

It was after that night he discovered he didn't need alcohol, nails breaking the skin of his palms. When he realised pain was a release. He could bleed. He could feel alive. He could get that rush of adrenaline. He could feel stronger now that it was only he who was hurting him. It was control. 

But he loved his t-shirts and crop tops and mesh. He needed to hide it. He knew if it was discovered he'd be made to stop. So, his upper thighs became his canvas. A myriad of scars that began to overlap and thicken.

Life went on. Grace and his siblings praised him for each month sober. You couldn't hide substances in the same way, but with cutting, there was just a razor hidden away and skin concealed by fabric.

All was good, as Grace saw it. That is, until, she started to notice things other things. Things he couldn't hide. Like when there was a sudden bang from someone dropping something upstairs, or when Luther and Diego would have another of their shouting matches. Klaus would flinch, instantly making himself small as possible. Vanya was always the shyest of thr children, but she was no match to how closed off Klaus got around adult men.

Occasionally, Grace would find Klaus shaking and sweating and hyperventilating, and she had to tell him to breath with her and tell him to name 5 things he could see, 4 things he could touch, 3 things he could hear, 2 things he could smell and 1 thing he could taste.

Once she stayed up later than usual, only to hear a fearful shout from Klaus' room. When she rushed into the room, Ben was already there, telling Klaus to breathe. Steve was resting on his shoulder, Klaus gently stroking him. His eyes were unfocused, staring blankly at his duvet clad knees. Grace sat on the edge of his bed, wrapping her hand round his to help ground him.

Klaus was still gulping for air, but slower now, as he squeezed Grace's hand. "I'm sorry"

"There's no need to apologise, dear. Those must be some scary dreams."

Klaus shrugs,"you know. Ghosts and monsters and stuff."

***

Klaus clung to Diego's back as he carried him into the kitchen-diner, "I'm only doing this 'cause it's your birthday"

Klaus was the fifth to turn 13, now only Ben and Vanya were still 12. 

Klaus kissed the top of his head in thanks before jumping down to the floor, moving to sit at the table. His grin widened as Grace carried the cake in, "make a wish, honey."

He stared at the candles, flames flickering in the darkness. This was his first birthday without his mom. He loved Grace and his adoptive siblings, he really did. He loved always having enough food, always been warm enough. But his mom was his mom. And he'd never see her again. He blinked back tears, thinking of his wish, squeezing his eyes shut. He wished that if there was a heaven, that his mom was safe there; that if there was a hell, Rick would go there; if there was a God, Klaus wished she'd be fair. But he knew already she wasn't. Or she just didn't care.

He opened his eyes and blew.

***

It was a month later that Grace found out what was causing the panic. 

She'd woken up in the night and gone to the bathroom. On the walk back, she heard crying from Klaus' room. She pushed open the door hesitantly.

Klaus was curled up on the floor in the space between the end of his bed and the wall, duvet wrapped around him, hands securing it. 

Grace rushed in and kneeled down beside him, rubbing his back, "more nightmares?" 

Klaus nods best as he can with his chin tucked to his chest.

Grace sighs. She knows kids have nightmares, but to have this many at this age, paired with the panic attacks? "I really want to help you honey, but I don't know how if you can't tell me what's wrong."

"I just... get scared sometimes. That it's gunna happen again."

She frowns, "What's going to happen?"

His voice is almost too quiet to hear, "I'll get hurt."

"You're safe here. You know none of us would ever hurt you," she reassures him.

Klaus sniffles a few more times, and Grace waits patiently for him to stop shaking. She wants desperately to know who hurt him, but how could she ask her child something like that?

In the end, she didn't have to. Klaus looked up into her eyes before lowering his head again, tilting it away from here as he began to slowly speak, "after dad died, mom got married again. It was okay for a while. Rick was fun at first. But... he was on drugs like mom. And he had more money than her, y'know. So he could buy more. Then he got meaner; He did stuff," Klaus' eyes began to water, "we couldn't take it anymore. Mom kicked him out. We were gunna be okay again. Then i went into the bathroom and she was on the floor and she wasn't breathing. There was a needle in her arm," he broke out into sobs again, Grace wrapping her arms around him. They stayed like that for a while, Grace gently rocking Klaus. 

Another half an hour pasted, once Klaus had stopped crying, and Grace got up to make Klaus a hot chocolate, and indeed, worry about what to do. Klaus dragged himself up onto his bed with weak legs. He clung to Steve, played with his horn, and felt the searing pain in his heart begin to ease. He was too tired. To tired, even, to reach into his draw and take out what the razor he hid there. Not tonight, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an evil little gremlin, but fear not, Dave will show up eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated, feel free to give feedback.


End file.
